All i want is you
by BB - MiSa - HarMony - Jate-4EV
Summary: I'm not good at summeries. So just read it. One thing i have to say: This is after Harry has defeated Voldermort. Harry is in his 7th year at Hogwarts.
1. The Chosen One

This is my first Harry Potter fan fiction so tell me what you think. Any suggestions are also welcome

Disclaimer: I am not J K Rowling (even though I wish I had that amount of money)

Harry woke to the sound of an engine. The sun shone on his eyes, squinting to find his glasses he fell out of bed. Quickly he got up to make sure he didn't wake up his horrible uncle and aunt. He put his glasses on to find Hermione sitting on his bed. She smiled at the shocked look he had. His heart began to beat faster. He replied with a smile that turned out goofier then expected she laughed in return.

Standing up she walked to him and planted a kiss on his cheek then whispered into his ear. "Happy Birthday Harry. You're an adult now." His heart fluttered as she said his name. He loved the way it rolled off her tongue. It sounded like the most beautiful music he had ever heard.

He jumped as he heard her speak again. This time in an excited voice. "Come on Harry you're coming with me and Ronald." She pronounced the last name as if it was poison. A voice interrupted his thoughts. It belonged to his best friend. "Come on Harry we're gonna run out of fuel soon."

Harry didn't know what to do so Hermione began to magically pack all his belongings into his trunk. Harry shot into action and put Hedwig in the cage then began to change. Hermione chose this moment to turn around and ask Harry if there was anything else. She caught a site of his smooth bum. Automatically she conjured up a screen so Harry had more privacy. Harry noticed that he was now surrounded by a screen and regretted not going to the bathroom. _At least I wasn't facing the other way that would be worse. _He thought thinking this at least would be private but Hermione heard it in her head. She shot around to see if Harry had been talking to her but saw the screen that was still up. _What just happened?_ She thought. _How come I heard Harry's thoughts? Oh God he might be able to hear mine._ Harry too heard her thoughts. The screen magically disappeared as Harry had finished changing. Turning around he met her beautiful face that was now red. "Come on," Ron screeched from outside. Harry pulled his gaze away and locked Hedwig's cage and the trunk. Lifting it up he placed it perfectly in the boot then jumped inside right after Hermione.

His mind was racing as they made the short rip to the Burrow. Something inside him told him that he should have at least left a note saying goodbye to the Dursleys. They after all had looked after him for the last 10 years and 7 summers. It felt weird to be finally leaving them behind. Hermione looked over at him and he realised that she had been listening in her head to him. Her hand moved on to his and she squeezed it. He gratefully looked into her eyes. But this was a mistake as they began to edge closer to each other. There bodies were touching and he was leaning in. There faces were about an inch or less apart. She closed her eyes and forgetting thought. _My first kiss. And with Harry Potter._ Harry froze at this and she realised then silently swore in her head. He laughed t this because he had never heard Hermione swear.

They began to get closer and the breathing became in unison. _Please Harry hurry up you're killing me. Just kiss me. _Harry heard. Their lips touched slightly when a voice broke the moment. "And we are here the new and improved Burrow," came Ron's proud voice. They pulled apart and looked out their separate windows.

The Burrow stood proudly upon the hill. It looked new and the garden had been tamed. Harry smiled, this was his home for the next few weeks. "There's a room for both of you but they have a joined bathroom. Sorry," he said looking at Harry. Hermione's face screwed up at this comment. "You can't speak Ronald, you're as bad as me or even worse. With your face washes and deodorant everywhere. I'm happy I don't have to share with you. Harry probably isn't as bad. He looks like he has better hygiene than you anyway," she said getting out of the car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry and Hermione entered their rooms, dropping their bags they went to the bathroom. It was huge. There was a sap/bath, an extra large shower and two basins. They were shocked. Hermione jumped with joy and without thinking pashed Harry. Harry was shocked the kiss was so full of passion and heat but it also included desperation. Getting over the shock he began to kiss back. He slightly nibbled on her lip to ask to be let in. She opened her mouth and his tongue gently slid in. She moaned as there tongues began to dance. He led her backwards and she lay down on the bed.

He stopped and saw that her face was red. Inside his head he said _breathe Mione breathe I don't want you to faint._ She replied _Sorry I was just caught up. You're just such a good kisser I didn't want to stop._ He signalled for her to get comfortable on the bed. She moved into the middle and he came and joined her. Slowly he kissed down her jaw bone. He moved down and began to unbutton her shirt. He got aggravated when he couldn't undo the last button so made it disappear. He hungrily looked down and saw her lace bra. He began to fumble with the back. Finally he got undone and revealed her breasts.

They were perfect, round and soft. She placed his hand on one, begging him to play. He squeezed and sucked on her nipple. She moaned and started to say his name in her head. This urged him on ad he gently bit her left breast. She squealed in pain at first then delight. Pulling back to see the lovely girl he held in his arms he saw the mark that was left on her breast redden. Moving back down he began to bit and suck on her neck. She moaned as his hands gently traced her body.

She had had enough. In one swift movement she rolled on top of him. She liked t be in control. She ripped open his shirt to expose a well toned chest. _This is the good aspect of Quiditch _she thought forgetting that Harry could hear. He smiled and she began to run her tongue down his chest. It was perfect and hardly had any hair. She began to unbuckle his belt. Unconsciously she kept sweeping her hand over his man hood driving him crazy. She began to pull it out when there as a knock on the door. Hermione quickly rolled off Harry and grabbed her clothes. She ran into the bathroom and Harry heard the door lock. Harry pulled out a new top and put it on then went to open the door. Ron stood there with a disgusted face. "What were you doing? The whole house could hear groans and moans. The walls aren't sound proof you know."

"Sorry I was sleeping, must have had a bad dream. I can't remember."

"Harry it sounded more like a good dream, a very good dream. Anyway dinners ready can you tell Hermione."

"Ok, I'll see you down there in a minute." _Its safe_ he said to Hermione in his head after the door shut. She came out with a flushed look. She was now wearing a dress no doubt one of Ginny's but it looked great on her. She walked past him as though nothing had happened. Harry stood still not sure what to do. She turned, "Aren't you coming. Dinners ready. We don't want to keep them waiting especially after what we just did to them." He nodded in reply. She turned to leave but said to Harry _we'll talk later. And why do you looked so shocked? Do I look that horrible?_

_No, you look extremely beautifu_l. She smiled at herself. He was enchanted by her. Harry Potter the boy who lived, was enchanted by her.

Hope you liked it. Any suggestions comment, criticism is welcome. Just push the GO button below and review.


	2. Comotion in the Burrow

Thanks to all these people below for reviewing:

Kizkool: Thanks Kat, hope u like this chapter

Aliyah Amidala: Well here is the next chapter. Hope I didn't keep you waiting for to long. Enjoy!

LitaDelacour: Thanks for the idea. Here is the next chapter hope you enjoy it. Any more suggestions are welcome

Cassie Claier: I have replied to your review and I still have no idea how you got to those conclusions. I would appreciate if in future your reviews weren't as rude.

Thanks again to all these people and everybody else who didn't review. Hope you enjoy the chapter and as before criticism, ideas and comments are welcome.

Disclaimer: I'm not J K Rowling (though one day I would like to be rich and famous like her)

The next day an owl came from the ministry of magic. Harry was the first down so he opened it.

_Dear Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, Mr Weasly and Ms. Weasly,_

_With great joy I would like to inform you that Hogwarts will open again this year. The headmistress will be Ms. Minerva McGonagall. Due to the unfortunate events of last year Hogwarts will have high security run by none other then ex-auror Alastor Moody. School letters will arrive in the next few days with book lists and prefect duties. Thankyou_

_Yours Sincerely_

_Mr. Cornelius Fudge (on behalf of Minister of Magic Rufus Scrimgeor)_

Harry was so excited that he shouted out for Ron, Hermione and Ginny to hurry up. They came running down a few minutes later. Harry threw the letter to Ron who read it out loud. Mrs Weasly walked in at that moment to see them jumping up and down and Ginny and Hermione hugging. She grabbed the letter off the table and quickly read it.

Finally they calmed down and began to eat breakfast. That is when more owls came. The four owls landed on the table and waited for the message to be taken. Harry quickly removed his and Hermione's then began to help Ron who was hurting the bird. The letter finally fell off the birds' leg and the bird took flight immediately. Turning around he saw Mrs Weasly hugging Hermione. _What happened?_ Harry asked her. _I'm Head girl._

Harry ran over to Hermione and hugged her then laid a kiss upon her cheek. Harry undid the seal that closed his letter. The first page was his book list, but he had another two pages. Harry began to scan the page it listed all the new teachers. Turning to next page again he was met with the first sentence. It read:

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_It is my pleasure to tell you that this year you will be head boy. You will be sharing a common room and bathroom with your fellow head girl which I trust you know by now is Ms Hermione Granger. Usually the Head boy position would go to a past prefect but Professor Dumbledore's wished that this year you would be head boy. When you arrive on the Hogwarts express please come with Ms Granger to the prefects' cabin to be informed of your duties and given the map to your new room. I wish you the best this year._

_Yours sincerely_

_Ms. Minerva McGonagall _

Harry looked up in shock. Hermione saw his face and came over to see him. He looked at her then down at the letter. Gently she slid the letter out of his hand and began to read. When she finished she looked up at him. His face was now beginning to return to normal. She jumped up onto him and he automatically caught her. "Oh Harry this is wonderful. You're head boy. But who got Gryffindor Quiditch captain?"

"I am," came a weak voice from the other side of the room. Hermione looked up to see Ron's face full of anger and joy at the same time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After all the excitement had died down the three of them went up stairs into Harry's room. It was getting awkward so Harry decided to go to the bathroom. When he went inside he muttered a spell to improve his hearing so he could hear what Ron was saying.

"Hermione you slut, it hasn't even been a week and your off making out with another guy. You haven't even gone out with him. We went out on 3 dates and you would only let me hold your hand but here you are kissing Harry straight away."

"I can do what ever I want Ronald. Maybe I didn't kiss you because I didn't think it was right. I didn't feel anything for you but friendship and decided that if I kissed you that would be leading you on."

"And going out on 3 dates wasn't leading me on?"

"No, because I didn't say anything to you that would give you hope. Ronald if you don't like Harry and I being together you better get use to it because I think I'm falling for him." Harry heard loud footsteps then the door slam closed. Inside his head he heard Hermione _Harry its Ok to come out now._ Harry removed the spell and washed his hands. He walked out and saw Hermione doubled over on his bed crying. Harry brought her into a hug and she cried into his chest while he stroked her beautiful brown hair.

She looked up into his green eyes, her face was tearstained and he wanted to kill Ron for putting her through this. Gently he kissed away her tears and they fell asleep in each others arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny opened Harry's door when there was no reply to her knocking. She was shocked to see Harry and Hermione asleep in each others arms. At that moment Hermione began to stir. Her eyes fluttered open and focused on the young red head girl standing in the doorway.

Looking to her side she saw Harry his face looked so peaceful as he was sleeping yet full of pain for her. She gently shook his shoulder but Harry didn't stir. So she leant down and placed her lips on his forehead. He began to stir and saw Hermione looking down at him. Smiling he looked at her. She looked better. He moved her head down and began to kiss her but she pulled away. _Not now. Look at the door. We have a guest. _Harry immediately looked up to see Ginny staring back her usual smiling face was now bare of emotion.

Harry jumped up and began to walk to her to explain but she ran back downstairs. _She's still upset about our relationship last year. She hasn't gotten over me._

_Well that's understandable. Who could get over you?_ He heard Hermione reply. Harry turned to her and smiled then placed a kiss on her cheek.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry was getting dressed for the long day ahead. They were going to Diagon alley and the Weasly's had finally figured out that they were old enough to go buy their own supplies. Since Harry now had his apparition license they apparated to the Gringotts to pick up some money. Mrs Weasly told them that would meet back there at strictly 4 and that Ron was in charge of Ginny.

Ron began to walk off with Ginny leaving Harry and Hermione alone. He was still angry at both of them. Ginny looked back silently asking Hermione to save her but she couldn't do anything.

Harry and Hermione decided to go into Madam Malkin's and get new school robes. For once Hermione accidentally choose a size to small so when she came out of the dressing room it hugged her curves. Still not use to their new powers. Harry thought, _Oh my god she looks beautiful. What did I do to deserve this?_

_Thanks Harry. Should I get a size bigger or by these?_

_Buy those. You look beautiful._

Ron and Ginny came into the shop at that moment everyone was still. Ron looked at Hermione in disbelief. Ginny was trying to hold back tears. "Hermione you look great. All you need to do now is add a little make up and do your hair nicely. You look so hot." How was she suppose to beat that and while Ron was watching her, Ginny thought

"Thanks Ginny but I don't think I'll have time to do my hair or makeup this year. Hopefully this is enough to stun the boys." Hermione quickly went back into the dressing room and got changed. When she got out she told hair that she had to get away from Ron's eyes. They were beginning to bore into her. Harry payed for both robes against Hermione's wishes. Ron looked at him with anger after this act. As they walked out they decided to get their books then get a ice cream.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione sat in the garden watching the others play quiditch. Ginny had just come down but hadn't taken flight yet she kept on looking from Harry to Hermione. Today Hermione wasn't reading but was actually watching the game. Ginny soon realised why.

"Hermione if you're gonna check Harry out it's a much better vie up there." She said pointing up into the sky Hermione looked shocked because Ginny hadn't whispered this discovery but more like shouted it to the world. Ron looked down and glared at both of the then sent a bludger flying straight for Harry. It sent Harry spinning up side down on his broom. Hermione ran over to him as he crashed into a tree but Ginny was there first.

Harry luckily didn't have any major injuries so Hermione took this time to confront Ron. He was still n the air so Hermione took Ginny's broom and flew up to him. On the way up her body was shaking of fear and anger. When she was eye level with Ron she began. "Ronald Weasly you can be angry with me because of what happened but don't hurt Harry. Harry hasn't done anything to you. Just because I have done something you don't like with him don't torture him. I thought your friendship was stronger than this and it is but you're just too stubborn to get over your self."

Hermione began to wobble on her broom looking down to get balanced she saw that in the past few minutes everyone from the Weasly household had come out and was now watching Ron and Hermione. She saw that Harry was getting helped up so she decided to descend. About a few feet above the ground Hermione dropped off and ran to Harry. She hugged him and kissed all his cuts that were visible at the moment. _You frighted me._

_I'm sorry. _They walked off towards the Burrow without looking back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night Hermione decided to help Harry heal al his injuries to their surprise all his injuries had healed. Was it the healing love provided by Hermione? Harry held her in his arms not wanting to let go. She was his. She looked up at him and whispered, "I love you. You do know that" Harry panicked he wasn't ready yet. So he said, "Thankyou."

Her face was shocked at this reply and se immediately walked through the bathroom looked the main door and the door from the bathroom leading to her room with the strongest spell she knew. Harry heard her put on music and lay down to listen. What had he done?

Hope you liked the chapter. Now just press the GO button and review and don't forget to add me to your alert list otherwise you won't know when I update.

If you would like an alternate ending just tell me.

Bye


	3. Returning to Hogwarts

Thanks again to all the people who reviewed.

**CrazyinLuv185:** Thanks for the review. Here's the next chapter

**LitaDelacour: **thanks for another review. I know what you mean about Ron and Harry. Most off the conflicts will be solved in this chapter. So I hope you like it.

**Micaracal: **Thanks for the comment. I hope you like this chapter

**Ash**: Even though it isn't published. Thanks for commenting.

Disclaimer: Due to bad news I have just found out that I am not related to J K Rowling meaning I will never inherit her money. Also meaning that to get that amount of money I have to work (sigh)

Hope you like this chapter. Remember to review

Harry spent the next few days in his room. He only socialised when it was dinner and Hermione avoided him then. She had made it so that if one of them was in the bathroom the other couldn't enter until they went out. While in his room Harry read over his school letters and contemplated what had happened in the last few years.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was the day before they went back to Hogwarts and Harry was packing his trunk. He opened the envelope that contained his badge and quickly scanned over the letters. He realised that on the list of teachers there was no listing for the new Defence Against the Dark Arts or Potions. Harry placed the letter into his trunk when letters began to appear on the back side of the envelope. It read.

_Mr. Potter,_

_Tomorrow after the opening feast please come with Ms. Granger to my office. I think that you know very well were it is and it will be similar looking to the past couple of years the password is 'Quintaped' you will find out what it is in your edition of Fantastic Beasts and Where to find them by Newt Scamander. It is a quite interesting creature but very deadly._

_Till then. Good luck Mr. Potter._

Harry quickly looked through his trunk and pulled out is new edition of Fantastic beasts and where to find them flicking through he finally arrived at 'Q' and there it was. It was the only Q animal and had information for about 3 pages. It was rated with 5 Xs meaning it was a known wizard killer/ impossible to train or domesticate.

Harry was deep in thought when Ron burst through his door. His face was beet root red and he was panting. Harry immediately saw that there was something wrong he jumped up and ran to Ron. "What's wrong?" He said shaking Ron's shoulders.

"It's Hermione she was flying around with Ginny and fell off the broom. Mum's down there at the moment trying to heal her but she keeps thrashing about and calling your name. Harry's heart leapt into his throat. He ran past Ron and literally flew down the stairs. The image that met his eyes as he barged out the kitchen door broke his heart. Hermione lay still on the ground covered in cuts and bruises and looked like she had a broken leg.

In his head he heard a small voice calling out his name. _Harry._ It was the first time Harry had heard her in days. Kneeling down next to her he took her hand and whispered in her ear. "I'm here Hermione everything will be alright. Just relax and let Mrs. Weasly heal you."

"No Harry I want you to help me as I did for you at the start of the break. Please." Her eyes clouded up with tears.

"OK Hermione but at least let Mrs. Weasly heal you leg and numb the pain." Hermione lay still for a moment and Mrs. Weasly healed her leg and gave her pain killers. Knowing she wouldn't be able to walk yet Harry lift Hermione up and walked back to his room.

Gently he lay Hermione down on the bed and she willingly fell off to sleep in Harry's arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was the day that Harry had been looking forward to. Mrs Weasly woke them all up an hour early because she knew someone wouldn't have packed yet. And true to this Ron was rushing around the house grabbing random items and throwing them into his trunk. Harry showed Hermione the letter and they discussed why she would want to see them. They decided it would either be something about the prefects and their room or about Dumbledore. Harry personally hoped it would be the first, he wasn't ready to speak about Dumbledore and his death yet.

They arrived at the station 5 minutes before the train departed. They quickly said goodbye and went on a search for a cabin. They finally came across one that was parallel Draco's cabin. _Wonderful_, Harry thought.

As soon as the train started Harry and Hermione went down to the prefect's cabin. It was wonderful they had their own candy cart and the seats were covered with red velvet. Soon after they arrived Ron entered flaunting his Quiditch captain badge he took a seat opposite Hermione.

As soon as everyone had arrived Hermione began the meeting. Her and Harry would be the first to patrol the train followed by Luna and Ron. Ron gave her a disgusted look but Hermione knew there was something else underneath it. All he had ever talked about on their dates was Luna.

The others were assigned there area for the night at school. When the meeting ended Harry and Hermione began their way up to the back f the train having to stop now and then at a cabin. They didn't speak to each other and Harry wondered why Hermione had paired them off if she was still mad at him. He got a reply soon after. _Harry I'm not mad at you I want everything to be alright between us. I thought we could use this time to talk over things and get back together._

_What do you want to talk about? You haven't asked me anything._

_Why didn't you say you loved me back?_

_I just felt I wasn't ready to say it yet. I mean we had only been together for a few weeks. I didn't want to rush I wanted to be sure._

_But 'thankyou' Harry. You could have at least come to me a few days later and say what you just said. Then we wouldn't have wasted vital make out time._ Hermione said grinning.

_I guess so but now everything is alright. And this year we do have our own common room. We'll be seeing plenty of each other._

Hermione paused thinking about what Harry had just said.

_That's what you hope about seeing plenty. This is my body you know. I might not be ready to do that. _Hermione thought giving Harry a seductive smile. She was a devil in disguise. Harry moved in to give Hermione a kiss but Hermione pushed him back._ Harry not now. We've been standing here for ten minutes people are starting to look. Control yourself._

Harry loved it when she took charge.

_Speak for your self. They always stare at me. _Harry said smiling. This was going to be fun. He and Hermione would be alone for most of their off time.

_Harry. I can still here you, you know. _

_Sorry. I can't help it. I'm a guy and you're just so seductive. I can't help myself._

Harry and Hermione had now finished their patrol and headed back to the prefect's cabin to send Luna and Ron out. After Luna and Ron were about half way down the train Harry and Hermione headed back to their other cabin. As they opened the door they saw a sight that shocked them.

Ginny looked over the males shoulder that she had just been kissing and screamed. The man jumped off her and turned around. It was Malfoy. Harry withdrew his wand ready to jinx Malfoy but Ginny jumped in front of him. "Get out of the way Ginny," he muttered. But she didn't budge.

"No Harry. Don't hurt him. He hasn't done anything."

"Expeliarmus," yelled a voice from behind Ginny. Harry's wand went flying over to the other side of the cabin. Malfoy brushed past Ginny and laid a short kiss on her lips then ran out of the cabin. Harry ran over to his wand and placed it back into his pocket. _How could Ginny do this? Malfoy was his arch enemy._

Harry heard a female's voice and realised that Hermione was now standing next to Ginny. "Ginny I don't get it. Why Malfoy? I thought you were going out with Neville."

"No. I wasn't I've been going out with Draco. He has been really nice to me and actually listens when I speak. He's actually quite nice when you get to know him."

"Ginny he's pure evil. He's a Malfoy. How do you think Ron will react to this? Malfoy's and Weasly's don't mix."

"Please don't tell Ron. He'll kill me. Please." Harry looked at her face she looked so innocent. He couldn't say no to her.

"If you don't tell Ron," she began, "I'll keep him away from you for most of the time when you have no classes. Then you can have some personal time with each other with out him making faces at you."

"Deal," Hermione reacted straight away. She couldn't stand the faces Ron pulled when she was with Harry. Harry looked at her with shock. He hadn't thought she would make a deal like that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a few more questions Harry, Hermione and Ginny went off to change into the robes since they would arrive at Hogwarts soon. Harry helped Hermione pin her new badge in the middle of her chest. He accidentally brushed his hand over her breast. Harry looked up at that moment and she said. "It's not as though you haven't felt and played with them."

He placed a light but passionate kiss on her lips which told her there was more to come that night.

Harry laughed at this thought. It was going to be a great year. Maybe even normal.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now all you have to do is press GO. Then write a review in the box that appears. Again suggestions/ ideas, criticism (mainly constructive) and comments are all welcome.

Bye

The next chapter will hopefully be up soon.


	4. Surprises

Thanks again to all the people that have reviewed

One winged alchemist: thanks for the comment. Here is the next chapter I hope you like it

R.Snape: Thanks for your comment. I keep writing this story for people like you. Enjoy!

Elyse90505: Thanks for the comment. I try my best at making them life like.

Disclaimer: blah I'm not J K Rowling blah (comment about her money)

Hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry it took so long to be published I've just been busy Xmas shopping.

Harry and Hermione stepped out of the Hogwarts express and saw the silhouette of the beloved castle. In front of them they saw Ron and Luna talking intently and completely ignoring them. Harry turned onto the road and was just about to enter a horseless carriage with Hermione, Ron and Luna when he saw another silhouette It was large and you could tell who ever owned the outline rarely combed or brushed their hair. "Hi Hagrid", Harry shouted over the sounds of his peers.

"'ello "arry. See ya la'er at the feast," he said will gesturing all the frightened first years over. Harry shut the carriage door as they began to move. He still peered out of the window at the friendly giant who had delivered the news about Hogwarts 7 years ago. Harry laughed at the memory of the little curled tail that had stuck out of Dudley's tail. He had never been the same again.

He suddenly felt a hand on the back of his robes that pulled him down next to Hermione. _Though your bum may look nice I like your face better_ said a voice in his head. He smiled at Hermione.

The trip to the castle was extremely quick. Luna and Ron talked as though they were a couple and Hermione was beaming all over. Her match making job was a success. Harry spent the whole ride thinking about how at the end of this year he could say goodbye to the Dursleys forever and move into Grimauld place where he would be surrounded by friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everything felt normal as they began to tuck into the feast. Ron quickly grabbed the whole chicken in front of Harry before he had even reached out to take a piece. Nothing had changed he thought as he smiled. There was only one thing missing he thought as he looked up to the teachers table the big chair that was situated in the middle was now occupied by a woman. Dumbledore's face didn't meet his as it always had; there was no twinkle in Professor McGonagall's eyes as they surveyed the many students that attended Hogwarts.

Harry felt alone in this world again. Sirius had died and now Dumbledore was dead. Everyone he cared bout all ways got killed by someone they knew or trusted because of him. He felt soft warm hand brush against his. He looked up to see Hermione looking at him with sadness in her eyes but also a little spark f hope. He tried his best t smile at her he hated it when she looked sad. She gave a thoughtful squeeze back at his pathetic attempt then went back to eating and talking to Neville.

Harry looked back at his plate but at the thought of Dumbledore his appetite had vanished. Soon the plates cleared to their normal gold self and all the students turned to face their new headmistress. Harry didn't listen through most of her speech. He suddenly felt Hermione tug at his sleeve to stand and did so willingly he heard in a distant place a voice say, "Our new head boy and girl will be Harry Potter and Hermione Granger both from Gryffindor."

The Gryffindor table erupted in applause along with Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw the only table that seemed disappointed at this result was of course the Slytherins. After what felt like years of standing Harry and Hermione sat down. Harry looked to see that Hermione had turned bright red and as looking very agitated.

After a few more sentences about forbidden objects that had now grown from 437 items in Harry's fourth year to a remarkable 856 items the students were dismissed. Harry and Hermione said goodbye o Ron, Seamus, Dean, Luna and Neville and set off for McGonagall's new office. Harry quickly said _'Quintaped' _to the gargoyle and they hoped onto the moving staircase. Harry reached up to knock on the heavy wooden door but it immediately opened to reveal the office still in its original condition. It looked like nothing had been moved. Professor McGonagall stood up from behind the desk and invited them to sit with her.

"Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger how wonderful to see you again and this time due to a brighter circumstance. Let's get straight to the point shall we. I am guessing that at least one of you has read through the teachers list this year and figured out that there is no Potions teacher or DADA teacher listed, am I correct." Harry nodded his head while Hermione looked completely flabbergasted at the idea of not having a DADA or potions teacher hired for this year yet.

"Now I have contacted most of the old DADA teachers but none of them have agreed to come back so I am forced to ask a huge favour from both of you. Ms. Granger you have shown wonderful talent in many subjects and Mr. Potter you have shown exceptional talent in the defence against the dark arts and have also faced it. So I would like to ask you Ms. Granger if you would become our new potions teacher and you Mr Potter, "she said turning to face Harry, "our new defence against the dark arts teacher." Neither knew what to say in return. If they became a teacher than they wouldn't have to attend classes and would get pad. They would also be able to leave the Hogwarts ground at anytime. Also the power of being able to give Malfoy and his posse detention flashed into Harry's head.

"Of course you would get paid and since you wouldn't have time to finish your end of school exams you would straight away get a pass. Everything else that a normal teacher is offered is also offered to you." Harry was in a daze this was the best thing ever. Hermione was listing all the good and bad possibilities in her head. Finally Harry said, "Professor I don't know about Hermione but I would be beyond pleased to take the job." McGonagall let out a grateful sigh at this then turned worriedly to Hermione. Hermione looked up and saw that Harry and McGonagall were now looking at her and took in a deep breathe. "Of course I will take the job Professor. I will of course not be able to start tomorrow I have to do a study plan for the year. But I would be pleased to take the job."

"Aaah, Ms. Granger always thinking of the most important issues. I have of course put together a booklet for both of you which informs you what you need to teach to each year level along with anything else you would like. Now I will just give them to you along with your new cloaks and off course you are expected to now sit at the head table. Also just because you are a teacher now Mr. Potter doesn't mean you cannot compete in Quiditch. Meaning you can still be seeker for Gryffindor that is if you still want to be. You are also still expected to carry out your head boy and girl duties too." Professor McGonagall passed them each a book then sent them on their way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione and Harry stayed up for hours in their new common room reading the books. It was about 2 in the morning when both of them put down their books. In the dim light Hermione looked beautiful her brown hair falling freely. She was in her silk pyjamas that barely covered anything. She saw Harry looking at her and smiled t him. His green eyes looked magnificent and his strong arms so welcoming. She felt someone brush up against her arm and turned to find Harry siting there staring at her. She blushed. His warm arms snaked around her body and pulled her into a loving embrace. She breathed in feeling safe in his arms and smelt his cologne. She never realised Harry shaved.

Hermione felt his finger gently steer her head to face his. His green eyes so alluring. She opened her mouth to talk but was stopped by his finger. She bent in and they kissed. First a gentle kiss but soon they were caught in a long passionate kiss. Her body was lost in his arms. His hands gently brushed her back and he shivered as she realised her top was off. Gently she began to push of his robes she wanted so much to see his well toned chest again. Her heart began to beat faster as his robes fell of and he lifted into the air pulling her shorts off with his teeth. She now lay naked in his arms. He slipped off his pants and they began to slow down. Harry lifted her up and slung her over his shoulder. He walked swiftly towards his new room. He laid Hermione down on the soft sheets and began to kiss down her neck. What had he done for this goddess to be lying underneath him and willingly letting him explore her body?

She moaned as he worked further down. Then suddenly he stopped looking up at her he began to like around her vagina, she moaned and twisted at the delight. His tongue skimmed over her clit and she jumped into his already positioned hand. He grinned she was wet and her heat was rising. He moved upon her and laid a soft kiss on her lips. Suddenly she twisted over and was on top of him again. He couldn't believe he had fallen for the same trick twice. She moved down to see his boxers and a bulge wanting to escape. Gently she pulled his boxers off and freed his manhood. Gently she massaged it up and down he couldn't control himself and began to moan. She lowered her mouth and licked the sticky white substance that was coming out then end and then in one quick move took his whole manhood into her mouth. He winced as she gently bit him and played with his private possession.

She finally pulled away and moved up and lay next to Harry both were already exhausted but Hermione wanted more. He looked at her and gently pushed a curl out of her face. "Are you sure you want to?" came a voice from next to her. She wasn't sure and never knew if she would be but she wanted to show Harry how much she loved him, she thought, forgetting that Harry could hear. "You don't need to please me Hermione. Just lying here with you is all I want and if you're not ready then we won't go any further. I know there is doubt in your mind." She smiled at how kind he was and settled on not going any further. She just needed a little more time she told Harry. To her losing her virginity was big.

They fell asleep again in each others arms with a smile on their faces. Harry wasn't the least bit disappointed that they hadn't gone the whole way. He didn't want to hurt Hermione. Their relationship wasn't about sex.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione woke with a start the next morning. Looking at the clock she leapt up they were late. Breakfast had started half an hour ago. She shook Harry's shoulder not wanting to wake him up the gentle way. Running into the bathroom she realised there was only one shower. Harry trudged in a few seconds later and looked at Hermione. "Looks like we will have to shower together to get down in time for classes," he said. They both had their first class this morning and didn't want to be late.

"Ok," said Hermione, "but keep your hands to yourself we don't have time to muck around." She turned on the water and it was immediately the right temperature. Jumping in she pulled Harry after her and they quickly washed. All the time Harry was smiling, he loved it when Hermione told him what to do.

Hope you liked the chapter. I know Harry a teenage boy asking if a girl wants to have sex then not feeling disappointed when they say no is not really life like but that is how I want Harry to be it is a mixture of his good nature and love for Hermione that made him feel happy they hadn't gone the whole way.

I just felt I had to explain that to all who would be like wow this Harry is so unhuman like.

Anyway just press the GO button below and write a comment in the box that appears. The press publish comment or something like that. Comments, criticism and ideas/ suggestions for upcoming chapters are welcome.

Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon

Bye


	5. Ron's romance

Thanks again to all the reviewers. Also sorry about the typos (that a reviewer has alerted me about) I rarely proof ready, I know bad habit.

**Ms.LucyWeasly**: Thanks for the comments. Glad you liked the twist. Are you implying that I stole ideas Lucy?

**Dbzgtfan2004:** Thanks. Hope you enjoy this chapter

**Alice 19th**: Thanks for all the millions of comments you have published. Also thanks for the comment on my writing skills. So true about there would be fewer divorces if men were more like Harry that appeared in chapter 4.

**Ritual:** Thanks for your comment. I didn't know how everyone would take the twist. I just have to say McGonagall was desperate (she doesn't have the links that Dumbledore had). Sorry about the typos I'm not very good at proof reading and rarely do it. I might try your suggestions about the Chapter names but I'm not very good at making up interesting titles.

**Rasmus:** Thanks for the comment. I hope I didn't keep you waiting to long.

**Kizkool**: Thanks Kat for the comment. But I don't get it, what's scary.

**Elyse90505**: I agree with you about the guys they aren't all bad. Thanks for the comment and I hope you like this chapter

**FlameChampion54**: Thanks for all the tips. I'll try and improve my writing but I still have a few more years at school to help. I'm not very descriptive because I like to let people imagine those details. So then everybody reads the same thing but the story is different in every persons head. Also Hermione figured out the bit about hearing Harry's thoughts almost immediately because she is and extremely smart wizard and by my story had read about it happening before. Anyway I hope you like this chapter and anymore suggestions to improve my writing are welcome.

**The Gryffindor Drummer**: Thanks for the comment. I hope you like this chapter as much as the last.

**Disclaimer:** I am sorry to inform you that I am not and never will be J K Rowling (unless I turn into a witch and make a polyjuice potion)

Harry's first day of teaching had just finished. He was exhausted. Today he taught mostly first and second years but this didn't keep them from asking why he was teaching them as he hadn't even finished his schooling himself. He had to explain to each class over and over and answer the same questions. The students were lucky he hadn't given them homework on the things they were meant to learn during the lesson.

Earlier that morning Ron didn't take the news of Harry and Hermione becoming a teacher well. They had met up with him on the way down to breakfast and explained about their meeting with McGonagall. As Ron had walked away from them insisting that he wasn't hungry anymore Harry couldn't help but feel anything but anger at himself. Ron had always stood in the background of everything. Everything always happened to Harry and Ron was just known as Harry Potter's red head friend rumoured to be a Weasley. But at least his anger had been contained a bit when he found out Hermione was also a teacher.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry walked into the Great hall and saw Hermione a few metres ahead of him making her way to the teachers table. Her long cloak glided gracefully around her. Today her bushy hair was in a neat plait that swayed from side to side as she moved. He saw her stop halfway up the Gryffindor table to talk to someone. Harry took this opportunity to catch up. As Hermione began to walk again she felt someone just behind her and turned around. She smiled when she saw an exhausted looking Harry. They walked up together and sat at their allocated seats. Hermione sat next to McGonagall who had insisted that they could now call her Minerva. Harry sat down on her right and patiently waited for they food to appear.

Professor McGonagall bent down and faced Harry and Hermione. "How was your first day? I hope there weren't too many questions. I was going to explain to them this morning but you were late so I decided to do it tonight when everyone was here at a set time."

Hermione answered, "My lot were OK, I explained at the start when I introduced myself and set them straight to work before they could ask any questions." McGonagall nodded at this showing how impressed he was at Hermione's actions the turned to Harry.

"I pretty much did the same except I had a few people now and then asking questions. When they were meant to be talking about our new subject. Mainly slytherins. But other then that it was OK." Harry replied hastily.

"Very good," came the reply, and then food appeared on their plates and the hall was filled with the sounds of knives and forks scrapping against their plates. Harry looked out over the students and scanned the Gryffindor table. He spotted Ron in a few seconds. (It wasn't hard he and Ginny were the only red heads there. He was happily stuffing his face with a chicken while having a conversation with Dean. Harry suddenly felt the urge to go down there and sit next to Ron but looking around her realised he was now trapped up here. He turned eagerly to Hermione to start a conversation but she was happily talking to McGonagall about the location of her potions class. He, Ron and Hermione had always hated the dark dungeons. McGonagall sounded happy to move it up to a classroom on the second floor.

The feast continued and Harry barely made conversation with anyone around him. Hermione now and then asked him questions but they were always to do with the day they had just passed. At every possible moment Harry looked down at Ron hoping to see him sad and moody but he was always laughing. Harry felt like killing Dean and Seamus for stealing his best friend. Finally after what felt like hours of agony students began to leave the hall. Harry took this opportunity and was the first teacher to leave. He quietly walked up the moving stairs to his new room and entered. He wished they had a TV. He sat down I a chair that highly resembled his favourite one that was in the Gryffindor common room but it wasn't as soft and it didn't hug his broad shoulders. Harry began to read a copy of Quiditch World Cup that told him every single cup won and every move with a video of the match.

Hermione walked in about half an hour later. She saw Harry sitting in the chair watching the same game over and over. His face showed lines she had never seen before and his eyes had lost it sparkle. His whole body was slumped forward over the book. There was no lively greeting for Hermione or a kiss on the cheek. Suddenly he dropped the book to the ground and put his face in his hands and began to slightly sob. He let out all the pain he had been keeping in over the last few years. He cried for his parents who never got to see him grow up and for Sirius who had died because he was so stupid to believe he had actually left Grimauld place and then he cried for Dumbledore. He had been so nice to him over the years he had guided him through his hardship and he was killed by Snape, the greasy haired half blood who Dumbledore had trusted. He wished he was dead so he could live happily with them.

Hermione stood in the shadows. She was shocked; her heart began to beat at an irregular pace. She so wanted to go over and comfort him but she knew he would just stop and hold everything in again. But little did she know that he was also crying about them. Their life together would never be normal after all he was the boy who lived and life even as hard as he tried would never be settled he would be sought out by interviewers in years to come he might even be fifty before they began to leave him alone. Harry stayed like that for the next hour. Sometime in the middle Hermione had come over and embraced him in a hug. A warm, loving hug. _Maybe if I had had more of these when I was young I wouldn't be so screwed up. _He felt safe in her arms as though he was needed by someone. He slowly slipped away into a land beyond where everything was calm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Harry woke in a start he was still in his clothes from yesterday and was sitting in a chair by a now distinguished fire. Harry looked up and saw Hermione come gracefully down the stairs. Today she wore a low V neck top that hugged her curves and a extremely short skirt compared to her usual ankle length ones. Smiling she gracefully drifted over to Harry and a sweet voice interrupted his thoughts. "Harry if you have stopped fantasizing about me breakfast finishes in about 5 minutes and I'm really hungry," she looked at his face and saw that it had now turned still and grave, "You don't look to well Harry maybe you should take the day off go for a walk in thew grounds around the lake. Some fresh air will help you clear your head and I'm sure McGonagall will understand."

"Yeah go off to McGonagall and tell her Harry can't teach today he had a minor breakdown last night. Crying like a baby. Going a bit woo hoo in the head," he said heatedly to her his anger from fifth year returning.

"Harry its OK to cry. You held those emotions inside for to long. It's understandable you've lost everyone you loved your parents, Sirius who was becoming like brother to you and Dumbledore who was like a guardian or grandpa you never had. But its OK you've got me now. I'm not going anywhere nobody can hurt or relationship or our friendship with Ron and everyone else. Come on Harry I only have to teach this morning and we will spend the rest of the day around the castle."

With a shrug Harry got up and grabbed his timetable, he too only had classes this morning a double of 7th year Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. He mumbled as he walked out the arch way into the hall, "It's not just that." The prospect of seeing Ron soon made the knot in his stomach loosen. He might even be able to talk to him for a while after the class if Dean and Seamus went off with out him he thought as Hermione grabbed his hand and pulled him down the stairs quickly avoiding eye contact.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harrys class was horrible. Everyone kept on asking him to tell them a first hand account of his defeat of Voldemort. Ron was extremely quiet and he saw him looking down at a Skiving snack box (that was created by his brothers, Fred and George) but then reluctantly put it away. Obviously thinking it would look suspicious to start showing symptoms of a joke/trick that Harry himself had funded.

Finally he gave in and told them the story of all his adventures making sure he never forgot to mention the other people involved (especially Ron who had always lived in the background of the limelight). At the end of the lesson he heard many students on the way out make comments and remarks of disbelief at what he had done during the adventures. One of their own had been included in nearly all the adventures.

Harry bent don and quickly packed away his stuff while the classroom emptied. He turned around and to his surprise he saw Ron siting at the back of his room looking as though he hadn't moved. Harry went up to the back row and took a seat next to him. There was a long uncomfortable pause. "So Ron, how are you? I haven't seen you lately," Harry said hurriedly then he caught a glimpse of Ron's face and immediately blurted out, "What's wrong?" Ron didn't need anymore convincing and began to spill his guts out.

"Harry not many people know this but last year I had a relationship with someone. Angelina. We kind of fooled around and it was nothing serious except now she is gone I think. I think. Well I miss her and I think…"

"Angelina. Just spit it out Ron."

"I think I love her." Harry wasn't expecting this he was expecting something like her mum found out or his mum had found out. Or anything else except this.

"You think you love her," said Harry in a shaky voice. "But isn't Angelina your brothers' girlfriend. Fred. But I thought you liked Luna."

"What Loony Lovegood. Why would I like her? Yeah we have really interesting conversations but when I see her my stomach doesn't turn or my heart doesn't beat faster. Not like when I see or I'm with Angelina." Harry was stunned at what Ron had just said. He had always thought Angelina was pretty along with the other Gryffindor chasers but he had never thought of them like this. Especially Angelina. So that was what Ron had been doing the countless times when Hermione and he and wondered where he was. He had always come back and told them that he had been out on a walk but Harry suddenly realised he had never seen Angelina during these times when Ron wasn't with them. Ron was now red in the face and wouldn't look Harry in the eye but was instead studying his shoelaces like they were extremely interesting and the next quiz or test would be on them.

"But does Angelina know about this? Have you even talked to her since she left school?"

"Yeah. I have talked to her she gave me some hints on how to handle the pressure for quiditch but that was all." Harry thought silently when had it become him who was asked what to do with a girl. That had always been Hermione she had on countless times explained to both of them how the girls mind had worked and what to do on their dates. He was so confused he didn't know what to say to Ron. The only possible thing that could help was if he told Ron to meet up with Angelina on a Hogsmeade weekend and explain and sort it out.

Harry had just opened his mouth to say this when Hermione came barging into the classroom. She froze as she saw Harry and Ron sitting there. Ron's face was flushed but he also looked depressed and Harry looked confused but the anger and sadness that she had seen last night still lurked in his eyes. Harry looked at Ron then to Hermione then back at Ron and with a mumble he heard him say, "You might as well tell her it will probably come out sooner or later." Harry turned to Hermione who was now taking a seat in front of them and he began to explain.

I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry about keeping all of you waiting. Yet again ideas, suggestions, criticism and comments are welcome just press the gO button below and off you go. I don't think there will be a chapter up for a while (family stuff) so I hope you all have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.

Bye

JusticeStrouce


	6. Everything was Alright

Hi everyone,

Sorry it took so long to get up. But I have been working really hard on it so I hope you like it.

**Kizkool:** Yeah I like the twist too

**The Gryffindor Drummer**: I hope you like this chapter. There is more coming

**Ms.LucyWeasly**: Thanks for the compliment Lucy

**san01**: Thanks. I hope you like this chapter

**Gord's Kill**: Thankyou for the compliment. I hope you like this chapter

**Animerockstar:** I hope I didn't keep you waiting to long, well here is the next chapter

**Ritual:** Thankyou for your constructive criticism I will try and deepen my plot.

**Alice 19th:** Thanks. I kinda did rush the last chapter. So I hope this chapter makes up for the last.

To everyone else I also hope you enjoy reading this chapter.

Harry had given Ron the rest of the day off. They walked around the lake and sat down under the big tree that he once saw his father sitting under. Ron had decided he would write a letter to Angelina and ask her to meet him alone at the Hogs head on the 22nd of September, the first Hogsmeade weekend.

Harry and Hermione were trying to act normally but normal for them together was different to Ron's idea. The ancient bell rang and they made their way up to the castle for lunch. Ron's spirits lightened when he saw the food. It was all his favourites. Harry had gone down to the kitchens earlier and asked Dobby if it would be OK. The elves went straight to work and just before Harry left they had already filled the Slytherin and Gryffindor tables.

After lunch they went down to the Quidditch field. Harry was trying out his new broom the Firebolt X. He had decided to treat himself on his last birthday and buy it. The handle was slim and at the slightest touch would turn. The twigs at the end of the broom were streamline and it could go from 0 to 200km/h in 30 seconds. They were sure to thrash Slytherin this year.

Ron and Harry took turns going around the pitch while Hermione watched from the sidelines. Before they knew it the week had flown by.

Ron walked down to the stadium to see it was full of people. Some weren't even in Gryffindor. He decided to do what Harry did last year, make sure that everyone was in Gryffindor before trialling them. He walked in to the middle of the field. "OK Firstly if you aren't in Gryffindor go back up to the castle," a large group of girls began to giggle and walked off the field but went to take place in the stands, "Also if you don't know how to play Quidditch stand behind me." Another group of what looked like 1st and 2nd years took their school brooms and stood behind Ron.

"OK now I want to put you into groups of what you are trying out for. Seekers on the far end, Chasers just stand by the entrance and beaters stay where you are." The groups separated and he saw the team members from last year at the front of each pack ready to go. Then a small girl and boy came out from the crowd of beaters and stood in front of him. "What about Keeper?"

"I'm the captain and also the keeper so there is no try out for keeper this year."

"Oh," replied the girl, "I'll go join another group then." They walked over to where Harry was standing alone. Nobody except these two kids wanted to go against Harry.

Chasers were up first and the old team came back with Dean replacing Katie. The old beaters Peakes and Coote out shone everyone again. At last it was the seekers turn. It looked like the message that two kids had challenged Harry for the job. The stands were half full. Harry's heart was pounding against his chest he had never actually tried out for Quidditch before. The two kids that stood behind him didn't seem to realise who he was. Ron walked over to them everything felt like it was in slow motion.

"Alright this is the last position that needs to be filled. What I will firstly do is throw golf balls in a random direction for each person. You must retrieve the balls before they touch the ground. Ok who wants to go first? Harry since you've been our seeker for the last few years." Harry walked into the middle of the field and mounted his broom. He kicked hard off the ground and soared up into the air. Ron followed.

Harry watched Ron fly randomly around always searching for the golf ball. He saw Ron throw it to his left he soared off in that direction. It was falling closer to the ground. He balanced himself then outstretched his right hand. He closed it over a solid round object and pulled out of his dive. Smiling to himself he threw it back to Ron and stood behind the two small 2nd years.

Next the girl was up he name was Rowena. Ron threw the ball to her right but she soared off to her left. Despite going in the wrong direction she caught the ball about a metre off the ground. She was a decent flyer unlike the boy who mounted his broom but after he reached 5 metres high lost balance and began to fall. Harry acted quickly and jumped on his broom and caught him about 2 metres above the ground. The crowd cheered.

Once the boy was safely on the ground Harry soared up to Ron and Rowena. Rowena looked happy that she had got this far along. "Ok since there are only two of you left I'm going to throw 3 balls out the person that catches the most before they hit the ground is the seeker." Ron soared up he dropped the first two balls. Harry and Rowena flew off in the same direction. He was easily

ahead of Rowena who was on a Ceansweep. Harry reached out his hand not caring which ball he caught. His finger curled around an extremely long ball. He pulled into a sudden break and looked into his hand he had caught both balls. He lifted it up to show Ron who quickly flew down to him and patted him on the back. The stadium erupted in cheers and clapping like it was a real match.

The old team was back together. They all flew up to congratulate him and did a lap of glory around the stadium.

All day Harry was on cloud nine he had no worries and was filled with happiness. His last year at Hogwarts was definitely going to be the best.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night Harry, Ron and Hermione sat in the head boy and girl common room. Ron was raving about his Quidditch team. Hermione was sitting next to Harry reading and Harry was pretending to listen to Ron but was actually lost in his own thoughts. At about 10.30 Ron left for the Gryffindor common. Harry looked up to see Hermione staring at him warily.

He sighed. "Hermione I think we need to talk. I'm so sorry about last night. It was just a hard day and I got pushed over the edge. It's just being back at Hogwarts reminds me of Dumbledore and Sirius and everybody else. I'm so sorry and I didn't…. she placed a finger over Harry's over worked lips.

"If you really want to make it up to me let me back into your life. I know you've been hurt but I want to put some happiness in our heart. I want to hold you and be held. I want to be able to tell you anything and you do the same to me. In the middle of the night if I'm troubled I want you to cuddle me and say a few words and everything I'll be alright. Last night it was so lonely in my big bed."

Hermione's eyes filled with tears. She was spilling her heart out to him and all he could do was stare. He moved towards her and took her book out her hands. He lifted her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her. She couldn't control herself she burst into tears and cried into his shoulder. He was holding her in his arms they had just told each other their darkest feelings. It was the middle of the night and he was holding her and with a few words he made everything alright. "I love you Hermione Granger," he whispered into her ear.

He led her up to his room and they fell asleep in each others arms. Everything was alright.

I hope you liked the chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. Again ideas, criticism and comments are all welcome.

Also Happy New Year. A New Year chapter in this story will be coming soon.

Bye


	7. Disaster

To **stacey18**,** coolteen13, The Gryffindor Drummer, kizkool, Ms.LucyWeasly, Sweet-Lemmon** thankyou for all your comments and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Ritual:** Thanks for all your constructive criticism.

Sorry to all if I have kept you waiting I hope you like this chapter.

Hermione woke with the sun pouring through the windows. She looked to her right and saw Harry curled up with his arms wrapped around her. He looked so peaceful. Gently she lifted his arms off her feet laded on the floor a hand caught hers. She looked over to Harry and a small moan came out. "Payment." He said softly. She leaned over him and laid her lips gently on his then got up and walked towards the bathroom.

Harry and Hermione had been sharing a bed for the last week. They had decided to take a break last night but it had felt so lonely in her queen size bed that she had quickly returned to Harry's. The last few weeks had passed quietly for them and Harry and Hermione were now settled into their new jobs. But Ron had been becoming increasingly worse at studies and jitterier. Hermione had told Harry this was just because the first Hogsmeade weekend was approaching and she was right.

X

In the Gryffindor 7th year dormitory Ron was sitting upright in bed. He hadn't slept at all last night and looked horrible. His brain felt like mush and all he could think about was Angelina and what she would say to him after he opened his heart to her. Dean, Seamus and Neville were crowded around him but he wasn't listening to what they were saying. He abruptly jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom and long shower was all he needed to settle his nerves. Hermione and Harry would be there and they wouldn't let him get carried away or die of humiliation.

X

Harry and Hermione walk into the great hall hand in hand. They had decided earlier to walk past the Gryffindor table and see if Ron was alright. As they came nearer they saw that his plate was empty and he looked like he had seen a ghost. Maybe the fact that Nearly Headless Nick was sitting across from him didn't help.

"Hey Ron. Are you alright?" said Harry as he closed the gap between them. Al Harry got in reply was a small squeak.

"It's alright Ron. I'm sure Angelina feels the same way. You'll be just fine." Hermione said in a cheery voice while loading his plate up.

"What are you so happy about? Oh yeah right Harry screwed you last night. And I don't want anything to eat." Ron replied pushing the plate away. Hermione looked hurt and shocked. Ron had never pushed food away and what she and Harry did together was none of his business.

"Look," she snapped, "Fine be nervous, don't eat but don't turn your anxiety into anger. And don't turn it on Harry and me. We are only trying to help and be positive." After this she pushed the plate back in front of Ron and started to walk up to the head table. Harry looked down at Ron who was now staring at his plate and Hermione who was half way up to the table. Harry lightly patted Ron on the back then began the long walk up to the table. e hated not being able to sit next to Ron and joke about. Up at the head table you had to sit and eat and sometimes talk a bit. He missed mixing around with the other Gryffindors and getting to know the first years. He wished McGonagall would just let Hermione and he sit with the Gryffindors again even if it meant there were two empty seats up at the table.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry, Hermione and Ron filed out of the entrance hall onto the Hogwarts field. A soft wind blew against their faces as they began to walk towards Hogsmeade. Harry was standing between Hermione and Ron trying to make conversation but Ron was too nervous to talk and Hermione was still wound up about what had happened earlier.

Harry looked down at his watch and saw it was nearly 11. He turned to Ron but he had already parted from them and was walking in the direction of the Hogs Head. Hermione didn't seem to care and pulled Harry into Honeydukes.

Hermione and he visited all the a few shops the headed to the three broomsticks. Harry looked around for a table while Hermione went and bought two butterbeers. To his shock he saw Ron sitting alone in the far corner. His face was in his hand but the red hair was unmistakable and sitting next to him was Ginny with her arms lightly patting his back.

Harry quickly navigated his way through the tables and chairs and sat down next to Ron. Ginny looked up then looked back down and began to whisper in Ron's ear. "What happened?" he said looking at Ginny.

"Angelina turned him down and told him that last year was just fouling around and that she loved Fred." Ron let out a whimper and burrowed his head further into his hands. Hermione sat down at this moment holding two frothing cups. She looked at Ron.

"Oh God," she sighed, "Ron I'm so sorry. Angelina doesn't know what she is missing out on. You should just get over her and start a new. From this day forward you're not a broken boy but a man that can handle these things. Come on Ron there is someone out there who would be dying to meet you and call you her own. So just hold on maybe Angelina wasn't the girl for you."

Ron's head slowly rose. He blinked away the small tears his face began to turn as red as his hair, his face was changing from self pity to anger. He stared at Hermione. "Yeah well if I can't get her and I can't get you a mudblood then what descent girl would think twice about me? Huh?" Ron suddenly stood up knocking his chair over and strode out of the three broomsticks.

Hermione blinked back tears that began to well in her eyes, one of her best friends had just called her a mudblood. Ron who had always fought against Malfoy when he called her that had called her a mudblood.

"Hermione he didn't mean it. He's just upset." Said Harry pulling Hermione into a hug. Ginny who was sitting on the other side of Hermione looked as shocked as Hermione. Harry let go of Hermione and she slumped back into her chair.

"Oh Hermione," Ginny cried, "I'm so sorry. He's just being stupid. We don't think of you as filth. Nobody who knows you properly would. He just isn't thinking straight. He was so upset when I saw him just wandering aimlessly outside before. I bet you tomorrow when he's calmed down he'll be really sorry. I'll go after him and make sure he's alright." She stood up and walked quickly out of the Three Broomsticks.

Harry and Hermione drank the rest of their butter beer in silence then made their way up to Hogwarts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day Ron appeared to be in a better mood. As he walked into the great hall he saw Harry and Hermione seated at the head table. Hermione was avoiding any eye contact with him and had her head gently lain on Harry's shoulder.

Harry looked up and saw Ron slouching away to the Gryffindor table looking miserable. His clothes looked like they had just been picked at random and even his hair looked duller then ever. Harry had the 7th years for class first so decided to pull Ron away sometime in the middle to talk to him.

X

Harry walked around his seventh years who were reading up on offence and defence spells. Many had already started their 2 foot essay on the differences. Harry walked behind Neville who he saw had a parchment full of blotches of ink. He seemed to be going better this year then the last few ones. Harry thought it might be because Snape had finally left Hogwarts. Harry rounded on Ron who was whispering to Dean and Seamus. Harry saw Dean hurriedly whisper something and they all put their heads down.

He missed sitting in class and whispering about what was happening. It seemed the only way he could get the information was if he literally forced Ron to tell him. Hermione hadn't been shunned by Ginny, Luna, Parvati or Lavender and rarely walked around without knowing what had recently happened.

Harry came and stood behind the three boys who were flicking through their books trying to find the right page. "Here Ron its page 58," Harry said flicking Ron's book open on the page. Dean and Seamus quickly located the page and started to read ignoring Harry. Harry felt the familiar feeling of isolation come over him. Looking back down he saw that Ron had started to write out the definitions of Offence and Defence spells. Harry looked up and scanned the class. Everything was running smoothly and all the heads were down. Harry gently reached out and tapped Ron on the shoulder then motioned for him to pack up his stuff and meet him in his office.

Harry walked swiftly to his office and sat on his comfy leather chair. The room was empty as he rarely sent time n there. Ron entered a few minutes late with his bag over his shoulder. Everyone in the classroom was looking through the door eagerly.

With a wave of his wand the door shut and another chair appeared next to him. Ron looked at the chair and sat down on it. Harry didn't really know how to start he wanted to come across as a friend except this friend had hurt his other best friend. Harry opened his mouth to begin but was cut off by Ron.

"Harry I'm so sorry for yesterday I wasn't thinking. Is Hermione OK? Today she wouldn't even look at me. I won't be mad if you both want to stop being friends with me. I know I hurt both of you. It's just that, that I just had my heart broken. I took my anger out on you and I didn't mean to." He looked up from his lap and Harry saw that his eyes were full of emotion.

"It's OK Ron. We knew you were unhappy but to call Hermione a mudblood. How could you? All of last night I could hear her crying in her room. She didn't go down for dinner and when I brought up some food she wouldn't let me into her room. She's really hurt Ron. If you want to make things better you should go say sorry to her."

'But what if she hates me. We'll have to avoid each other forever."

"Hermione isn't one to hold a grudge." Harry said patting Ron gently on his back. At that moment the bell went for end of class. "I'll be right back Ron."

Harry got up from his seat and walked over to door. He walked into the classroom and dismissed the students. Dean and Seamus stayed behind drifting around the door. "It's OK. You can go I just wanna speak to Ron for a bit."

"Can we wait for him?" asked Dean.

"I dunno how long we'll be but I guess you can just make sure the next class is quiet when they come in. You can boss them around. They're first year slytherins." Dean and Seamus' faces lit up with this news. They never missed an opportunity to mock slytherins especially first years.

Harry returned to his office and in a few minutes Ron cam out of the door. He saw Dean and Seamus waiting at the front on the classroom. Mocking what seemed like first years. Harry followed Ron down the steps and told them to hurry off. As they exited the door Harry heard Dean call back. "Thanks Harry that was fun. I love having a teacher as a friend"

Sorry again to everyone for keeping you waiting. I've been up in Sydney and haven't had access to a computer. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter. The next one probably wont be coming for a while. (Because of school).

Anyway yet again criticism, comments and ideas for future chapter are welcome.

Also this chapter isn't my best so don't be to hard I was rushing.

JusticeStrouce


	8. It's not your fault

Thankyou to the following people who reviewed: Ms.LucyWeasly, Ritual, Donnied, Volcomchick, Coolteen13 and Elsie90505.

Hope you and everyone else like this chapter.

The following weeks passed quickly and the golden trio were back together. Now and then Harry and Hermione would have to steer Ron off course because of Ginny and Draco. But Ron never suspected a thing.

It was the day before everyone left for the Christmas holidays. Hermione and Harry had both been invited to stay at the burrow and they had agreed. Ron, Hermione and Harry sat in front of the fire talking about small topics.

Suddenly Ginny walked through the portrait hole. Her face was streaked with tear stains and she looked straight at Hermione then headed for her room. Hermione immediately reacted and jumped up from underneath Harry's head. The sudden motion threw Harry off the couch and he landed on the ground with a thud. Ron stared at the door which Ginny had just closed behind herself and then looked at Harry who was staring hurtfully at Hermione who was half way up the steps to the room. Once Hermione had entered the room and locked the door and put silencing charms on the door Ron started to laugh his head off.

"Mate u should have seen your face when she just threw you off and ran after Ginny. Priceless mate priceless." Ron said after he had calmed down.

"Yeah well it hurt she could've at least warned me. Wonder what that was about though?"

"Mmm, wonder who Ginny broke up with now. I haven't seen her with anyone around school. Oh well can't be that bad. She usually comes back still crying. Wonder when she mastered the crocodile tear." Harry looked at Ron doubtfully, he knew Ginny had been with Malfoy and Malfoy wasn't the kind to be gentle.

X

Meanwhile in Hermione's room Ginny was breaking down. She was sitting on Hermione's bed when she had entered and once she knew all the charms were on she broke down. Hermione had rushed over to her and was now moping up her tears with a wad of tissues. Hermione gently embraced the quivering figure and pushed back her straight red hair. Something was wrong, and it wasn't one of those normal break up talks. Someone had hurt Ginny and she would bet anything that it was Malfoy. Before they began to talk she put up her barriers so Harry wouldn't be able to hear her thoughts.

Outside Harry realised what Hermione had done he sighed and then joined Ron at the table to play chess it was no use worrying he knew Hermione would take care of it.

"What happened Ginny?" Hermione gently said to the red haired girl who had finally stopped crying. "What did he do to you?"

"Oh Hermione its all my fault I wanted it but then I didn't but he just kept going. I thought he loved me but he wouldn't do this if he did and then after it he slapped me and told me that I had been so noisy and that we were lucky nobody had come and told him that I had told him to stop but he wouldn't listen and then he broke up with me. Its all my fault."

"No Ginny it's not your fault. You didn't explain very well but I think I get the idea. It's alright Ginny your safe now. Everything will be fine. This is not you fault Ginny, Draco shouldn't have done that he should have respected your wishes. Everyone has a right to change their mind. I'm gonna go outside and get you a cup of water and I'll be right back." Hermione got up to leave but as she started to move a hand caught her arm.

"Please don't tell Ron." Hermione heard Ginny whisper behind her. She walked out of the door and composed herself before she went downstairs. As she entered the common room Harry turned around to see her. He looked at her and knew straight away something was troubling her. "I'm just getting a glass of water," she said dismissively. She walked towards the small kitchenette that branched of the room. In the side of her eye she saw Harry leave the table and follow.

"Hermione," he whispered as he entered the kitchenette, "What's wrong? Is Ginny gonna be OK?"

"Oh Harry," she said as she turned around from the sink and launched herself into Harry's arms. "It's horrible. I think she and Draco were having sex. It must have been their first time tonight and she got scared and half way through she told him to stop but he didn't and then because she wasn't ready she was shouting out in pain. Then after it finished he slapped her and broke up with her. She's such a mess and thinks its all her fault I dunno what to do. But she doesn't want me to tell Ron."

"I'm gonna kill him," Harry growled, "That's son of a bitch. I knew Ginny should never have gone out with him."

"No you mustn't Harry. I need you to get Ron to go back to Gryffindor tower. Please just do that and then we'll go from there." With that Hermione hurried off to her room with a glass water. Harry walked out into the room to see Ron still towering over the chess board. How can he be so calm when something so bad has happened to his sister Harry thought.

"Ah Ron," he began but was interrupted by Ron.

"Harry I think I'm gonna go back to the dormitory and pack before Hermione gets on my case. I'll see you tomorrow. 'night." Harry was momentarily shocked at how easy it was getting Ron to leave.

"Yeah 'night. I'll tell Hermione you said 'night to her too. Bye." Ron was down the corridor a minute later and Harry went to Hermione's door and gently knocked on it. A few minutes later Hermione and Ginny came out. Ginny barely looked at Harry and silently went and sat on the couch. Hermione walked over to him. They stood and watched as Ginny hollowly stared at the fire. Her life and spirit were gone and she just sat there empty.

"I don't think this is gonna be solved easily. I think we might have to get her to stay the night. She's already packed her trunk so it's OK. We just have to alert McGonagall that she is staying here for the night so her room mates won't get worried. Also I think we should get Lavender, Parvati and Luna for some support. Can you go down to the kitchens and get some chocolate and alert McGonagall, I think she is on duty on the first floor. I'll get Luna, Parvati and Lavender." With that Hermione walked off towards the portrait hole as a girl on a mission.

Harry hurried through a corridor and onto the first floor landing. He immediately spotted McGonagall pacing. He walked towards her and she immediately looked up at him. She saw the urgency I his eyes and knew there was something wrong but he couldn't tell her what. She also knew it wasn't life threatening.

"Professor I just felt like I should alert you that tonight Ginny Weasley, Pavati Patil, Lavender Brown and Luna Lovegood will be staying in the heady boy and girl common room. I know this is out of order but there is a minor emergency and well yes…. Hermione's having a girl sleepover I guess you could say." He suddenly realised what this might look like to McGonagall having 5 girls and one guy in a room. "It's nothing inappropriate Professor. I won't even be joining them…"

"I know Potter. You aren't that type. Very well I'm trusting you and Ms Granger to be responsible. Now off you go." Harry was shocked at how McGonagall had just let this happen but happily rushed off to the kitchen where he got about 10 blocks of chocolate before he managed to escape.

By the time he made it back to the common room Hermione had already gathered all the girls and they were already crowded around Ginny. He placed the chocolate on the table nodded towards all the girls and softly kissed Hermione on the lips before heading up to his bedroom.

He collapsed exhausted on his bed and fell asleep immediately.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day Harry awoke to 5 girls asleep on the common room floor. He stared at the chocolate wrappers to see that there was only half a bloke left. Quickly and quietly he showered then woke Hermione up who woke everyone else up except Ginny. They all went downstairs then go their and Ginny's trunks and met back outside the great hall. By then Ginny was awake, she looked a bit better but still wasn't her normal self.

The trip back to platform 9 ¾ was uneventful though Harry was wishing that he had seen Draco somewhere so he could hex him into the next century. They were met at the station by Mr and Mrs Weasley and were soon back at the burrow and full.

I hope you liked this chapter. Got it up just before my school year starts.

Anyway remember to press the little button below that says GO. It just screaming out for you to push it and review, criticise or offer ideas for my story

Justicestrouce


	9. Authors Note

**Authors note**

Hi again.

I know I haven't been updating that much but hopefully I will be able to get the story underway again very soon. Anyway in other news I have deleted my two other stories ('You can't chat fate' & 'Mixed Up').

Hopefully I will hear a bit from you soon.

Harry's soulmate _(Justicestrouce)_


	10. Everything back to normal?

**This is my hopefully much awaited return (jokes)**

Harry wakes up to the smell of bacon cooking below him in the Burrows kitchen. By the sound of it Ron was just waking up too. He groped for his glasses on the table next to him finally feeling the familiar rims and placing them on his face. The world around him became clear and he turned to Ron miraculously out of bed and getting changed as quickly as possible. Before Harry could react the door burst open.

"Hurry up you two. Oh yuck Ronald put some pants on. Mum says we can spend the day in Diagon Alley," Ginny's voice pierced the room. Ron turned around with a disgruntled face.

"Well maybe if you knocked next time you wouldn't have seen me without pants and anyway I've been working out it couldn't have been that bad." Harry just smiled to himself as Ron flexed his muscles to his sister. Despite everything that has happened before the Christmas break Ginny seemed like she was back to normal, now and then she would become quiet but mostly she was her normal upbeat and easily annoyed self.

Harry pulled himself out of the warm bed and crossed the room with ease still grinning as Ginny ran out of the room with a disgusted face on as Ron had just revealed he would now show her his new abs. Harry chuckled inwardly and in reply heard a voice, _what are you chuckling at?_ Hermione asked through thoughts, _nothing_ Harry replied _Ron apparently has abs._

_Bad image Harry _and Harry again began to laugh. Ron turned around at this and stared at Harry. "Harry mate, please don't tell me you're communicating with Hermione again. I'm never gonna get used to this. It's so unfair how come it only happens to you two I wanna hear your thoughts. Actually wait a minute they might be disgusting. Eeeewww. Harry!" At this Ron also turned and ran down the stairs to the hearty breakfast awaiting him.

Harry yet again laughed today was going to be an excellent day. The holidays had been exactly what everyone needed to get used to the new relationships and to just rest. Ron had started to suspect things when the other two had started laughing at each other even if they weren't talking out loud. Eventually he had got so confused that Hermione and Harry had told them their secret. The first thing he had said in reply was, "What you mean in tests you can ask her for the answer and she might unknowingly give them to you by thinking. Oh Great I must have the worst luck ever."

Harry yet again laughed and began to walk downstairs colliding with Hermione on the landing outside the door. She grinned at him a laid a playful kiss on his lips before taking his hand and leading him down the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day at Diagon alley was passing quickly along the way they had met Luna who to Ron's glee tagged along for the rest of the day and to much hesitation on Ron's behalf she was now coming back to the burrow for dinner.

Harry and Hermione had been laughing constantly in their minds for it was for sure that Ron was smitten with Luna and Luna was smitten with Ron but they just couldn't see it. Harry was getting annoyed at how they were obviously flirting but they just didn't realize that the other was flirting back.

After it turned 6:00 Hermione was back to her responsible self making everyone apparate back to the /Burrow in partners so they would be back in time sop that they had some packing time before dinner. Tomorrow they return to Hogwarts. Everyone was happy except for Ginny who was dreading seeing that slimy Slytherins face.

I know short chapter but it's just to get back up and running. Hope you all enjoy and I'm waiting for your reviews to be sent. Anyway some new review rules.

Can things like comments and constructive criticism be left in the General reviews.

If you have any ideas for the story can you please PM me.

And if you feel you must send me a flame (though I highly hope you don't) then can you also PM me that.

Also I would appreciate if you actually read the story before commenting.

Thanks all

Harry's Soulmate


	11. Unshed Tears

Hey

Again I am so sorry for being silent for so long. I just want to finish this story and put it behind me as I don't think it's been my best work. So if anyone has any suggestions for an ending plz PM them to me I will be very grateful. Don't post it in the reviews just in case someone reads it and he spoils the end. Anyway I hope you enjoy the following chapter and please review it makes writing so much more rewarding.

The Hogwarts express slowly pulled into the station full of students returning from the Christmas break. Harry, Hermione and Ginny quickly departed and found a carriage, in a few seconds Luna and Ron entered. They both had mysteriously disappeared during the ride there but both Harry and Hermione had their suspicions about what was going on with the new pair.

Hermione slightly fell upon Harry as the carriage began to move. Looking up apologetically she resumed her seat next to him and he just replied with his charming grin. His mind was too occupied by Ginny who was sitting across from him and anxiously staring out the window. He could tell she was nervous. She had barely left the train compartment on the way there in fear of running into Draco. Harry was so close to exiting and purposely finding that bastard before Hermione stopped him after reading his thoughts.

He wandered what would happen when she finally made eye contact with him in a hallway. He didn't want her to get hurt again. As much as it sounded like he still harboured feelings for Ginny he knew it was more brotherly then romantic and he assured Hermione just in case.

Again the carriage stopped and they exited out into the cool night the breeze that softly ruffled his hair. Harry turned around to find Hermione emerging from the carriage and he rushed over to help her down. She looked so beautiful as her foot gracefully came in contact with the ground. A chestnut coloured tendril falling in front of her eye.

"Harry, you don't need to help me down. I'm perfectly capable of that myself," her remark brought him back to the world. He looked down to see her eyes only held slight anger but on her face was a smile. He shrugged it off taking her hand again as they entered the castle.

They were ushered into the hall as the feast had already begun. Sitting down Harry made a mental note of seeing Draco staring Ginny's way but she simply just ignored him and sat down with her back to the slytherin table. They quickly ate their fill and in Ron's case three times a normal persons fill and went back to their dorms but not before Hermione spotted Ron giving Luna a quick goodnight kiss she smiled as she pointed it out to Harry. Both climbed the stars with a knowing smile gracing their faces.

X

Classes resumed normally the next day and soon they were all back into their normal routine. Harry began to see less and less of Hermione as they began to prepare the exams. He would see her sitting in the library hours at a time in front of one overly large book.

Despite this Ron and Luna had made their relationship official and were now walking down the hallways hand in hand, Rons' red hair clashing ever so slightly with Lunas' excessively white hair. Harry had also been seeing less of his other friends including Ginny. He hoped she was holding up but wasn't so worried anymore as he had heard Draco had been seen running towards the hospital wing after being hit with an extremely successful Bat boogey curse. He still had emerged and it had happened about a week ago.

X

One night Harry sat down in front of the fireplace after an incredibly bad day. He reached out for the butter beer in front of him as his other hand ran through his wet hair. The hot shower had done nothing to relieve the pressure he was feeling and at this moment all he wanted to feel was the warm butter beer flow down his throat. Taking a sip he looked behind him as the portrait hole opened. Through it came Hermione her hair hanging loosely down her back in gentle curls while she carelessly took of her robe and threw it at the table. She gently flopped herself down next to Harry putting her head in her hands. The week had been too much to bear. She needed a rest and was thankful that tomorrow was the weekend. At least she wouldn't have to teach.

Seeing her hunched form next to him Harry slowly snake his hand around her frail body that he had noticed had been growing thinner. He gently pulled her towards him comforting her as well as he could. Her body silently shook against his and he knew that she was finally releasing the pressure that she was feeling into the small tears that flowed down her smooth cheeks. Gently he lifted her head and turned it slightly towards him, her eyes wouldn't meet his as another tear fell down her cheek slightly smudging her eye liner. He softly kissed her forehead and at this she spun herself around in her arms and began to cry in his arms.

Harry sat their cradling his Hermione gently rocking her as tears finally freely fell. He knew these tears weren't just because of the stress, they had more meaning. This was the first time she had cried since the final battle and he knew it had finally hit her how much things had changed. She wept for the lives that they couldn't save, she wept for her friends, she wept for her parents who had nearly died and she wept for the fact that she had nearly lost him she had nearly lost her Harry.

After what felt like hours Hermione finally pulled away from Harry, her eyes red and make up wrecked. Her throat was parched and knowingly Harry offered her the forgotten cup of butter beer next to him. She sipped at it slowly feeling its effects on her.

Finally she made eye contact with Harry who she now realized she was freely straddling. Harry was looking deeply into her eyes, green met brown again each pair of eyes full of lust and passion. _No Harry, you will not take advantage of her when she's like this. No!_ Harry silently scolded himself but before he knew what was happening his lips came in contact with another. The kiss was over flowing with feelings and Harry was having a hard time keeping up with Hermione. Soon they pulled apart out of breath Harry's heart was beating hard against his chest. He had never experienced such a kiss before. It had been perfect, soft but full of passion, how did Hermione know how to do this toe him?

He watched as she slowly stood and pulled her robes down slightly. Then she gently took his hand and started to lead him towards the bedroom. As they neared the bed she turned again and captured his lips. Her mouth opened slightly to let him enter; unknowingly Harry lowered her on to the bed moving his body on top of her. Their lips broke apart and Harry looked down at her, her eyes laid shut and her breathing was laboured, her cheeks were a rosy colour and Harry couldn't help but kiss them. He moved downwards kiss as much of her as he could, massaging a sensitive spot behind her ear.

Hermione arched her body towards him as he extracted moans of delight aware of the hardness pressing against her thigh. She slowly pulled away and began to unbutton her top eager to feel as close to him as possible, Harry paused as the sight of her cleavage grew. His pants suddenly felt extremely restrictive but he gently laid a hand on hers. She looked up slightly shocked at his action, her eyes burning into him with a silent need. "Are you sure?" Harry's voice came out as a raw whisper.

Hermione smiled at him, he was always the gentleman and mutely nodded back. That was all the convincing he needed and he captured her lips into another heated kiss.

X

Hermione woke in a haze; she stretched her arms out and suddenly became aware of the other person in the bed. His arm draped unceremoniously across her waist pulling her small body towards him, his head rested just above her letting the smell of her hair float up into his nose. She turned her head to see his hair more ruffled than usual and smiled.

He looked so peaceful when he slept and her heart filled with love for him. She dropped a small kiss onto his chest and snuggled back into his hold. Exams and her students could wait, today she was wrapped in Harry Potter's arms and she had never felt more comforted or safe.

Anyway I hope you liked it.

I wrote this in two separate sessions so I'm sorry if there is some inconsistency. I'm thinking maybe two more chapters and then this story will finally be finished.

Anyway until next time

petiteJuzzie

**PS remember to review**


End file.
